One Night Rendezvous
by Little Lily Wolf
Summary: My inspiration for this one-shot story came to me while I was listening to Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. First songfic and first one-shot and first fic for Labyrinth. Please review. I suck at summaries, sorry.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _LABYRINTH_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THAT ****PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO JIM HENSON. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "YOUR TEARS DON'T FALL", THAT** **PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN" BECAUSE THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL DAVID BOWIE. However, I do own the plot, I wrote that on my own.**

* * *

 **One Night Rendezvous**

* * *

Bloodshot, mismatched eyes stared up at the ceiling of his bedchambers as Jareth ignored the sleeping form of the lady lying next to him. Well, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't ignoring the girl; just imagining she was a certain green-eyed beauty. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he fought the urge to check up on _her_. Oh, how he yearned for her to be in his bed instead of his current plaything. The urge didn't fade away, though, just as he had expected. Long fingers closed around the crystal before he had even registered the motion his hand had made. His Sarah was currently sleeping, her face relaxed as she slumbered. The warmth he had felt with Clarissa was slowly fading along with his tolerance for the girl being in his bed. He flicked a crystal at Clarissa, and sent her home, his eyes never leaving the vision of Sarah. He watched as her lips parted and for a moment, Jareth imagined what it would feel like to kiss Sarah. He could almost hear her whispering his name.

As Sarah dreamt that she was back in that gorgeous ballroom, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _Jareth was staring at her as if the thought of looking elsewhere was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. His gaze seemed to see through her and pierce into her very soul as he sang beautifully to her. The song ended, and they stopped dancing and moved to a small alcove away from the view of everyone else. Jareth leaned down and smirked, his lips mere seconds away from touching hers. Finally, his lips brushed across hers. The kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds but that was all it took for her heart rate to quicken. Jareth pulled away from her a smug grin gracing his face. Sarah blinked and then he was gone._ _"Jareth!"_ _Sarah kept crying out for Jareth as she searched the masked faces for the Goblin King._

It was a moment before Jareth realized that Sarah actually was saying his name. Curiosity got the better of him, and without another moment's hesitation, Jareth was standing in Sarah's bedroom. Sarah bolted upright in her bed with a scream stuck in her throat, and her whole body covered in sweat. She coughed a bit, and her throat felt scratchy as if she had been screaming. She knew she hadn't been, though, because it was just a dream. _What if while I was sleeping I actually said Jareth's name?_ Sitting up, she shook her head, and started to run her fingers through her long hair but froze. There was a shift in the air and then she _knew_ ; he was in her room.

He knew the _instant_ that Sarah realized that he was in the room. Her whole demeanor changed and she ceased moving altogether. The air grew thick with tension, and he could sense her fear. He frowned, suddenly doubting his spontaneous actions. _Maybe I should have thought this through._ Before he could second-guess himself, though, Jareth stepped forward and gazed into her emerald green eyes as she broke the silence that had followed his arrival. As she spoke, Jareth wondered if Sarah even knew that she had said his name in her sleep tonight, just as she had done many times before.

How many times had she imagined this scenario in her head? Now, he was here, in her room, standing over her bed, and she was so shocked at the sight before her that she couldn't form coherent thoughts, let alone move. When their eyes met, it jarred her out of her temporary shock and she remembered how to speak.

"It's been a long time, your majesty." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew that Jareth would be able to hear her perfectly.

As Jareth studied Sarah's face, he got lost in his own thoughts; it was kind of a habit that he'd developed in the seven years that he had spent alone trying to get over Sarah. He remembered the look on her face when they had first met. She'd matured a lot since then. Then he remembered the look on Sarah's face when she had bested his Labyrinth and rejected him. Since then, he'd tried to forget about the brunette that constantly haunted his dreams. Honestly, he was tired of hanging on to the hope that one day Sarah would return to the Labyrinth with him, and be his queen. Maybe that was why he was here. He wanted to know, once and for all if there was a chance for them. Jareth suddenly remembered that he still hadn't spoken a word to Sarah. He looked up at her to see anger shining in her eyes. Jareth felt a smirk forming on his lips and he decided to continue to look at Sarah and say nothing, knowing how it was driving her mad.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Sarah's temper flared. How dare he unexpectedly show up in her room in the middle of the night, and then say nothing to her! He could say something. Anything would be better than his silence. It was absolutely infuriating that he just kept staring at her. She knew what Jareth was capable of and that he was royalty and that she should show him respect, but propriety and politeness weren't enough to stop Sarah from defiantly glaring at the Goblin King.

"Damn it, Jareth. Why are you here?"

"Such informalities, especially for a Fae not of my court…"

"Will you answer my question already?"

"You called for me, precious."

"I DID NOT!"

"Ah, but you did. You were dreaming, yes, but nonetheless, you said my name."

"I was asleep, though. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth couldn't hide his smirk.

"That's not fair!"

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"What would be fair is if you would tell me why you really came here."

"I'm here because you called for me, Sarah, but I'm also here because you are the only one who has ever completed my Labyrinth. You won your brother back and when I offered you my heart you rejected me, and I want to know why."

In her defiance, Sarah had gotten out of bed and now stood mere inches away from him. His words had left her breathless with some kind of emotion she couldn't quite put a name to. _His heart?_ She had known that she had beaten his Labyrinth, but she hadn't thought that she'd won his heart… _Wait! Was that- Were the words he'd spoken to me real? Weren't those words just meant to make me stay long enough that he could keep my baby brother?_ "Jareth…"

Throwing caution to the wind, Jareth had moved towards Sarah with a neck breaking speed, his eyes alight with frustration, as he stared down at her. He was towering over her and Sarah felt her heart literally skip a beat at their close proximity. There were tears in her eyes, and he felt the pain of them as if they were crashing down onto his heart, but something in the way she was looking at him made him want to bare his soul to her.

"You rejected me, Sarah! You disappeared from my life for years, leaving me with nothing but the memory of your time in my Labyrinth…" Jareth paused here, remembering how many times he had wanted her to actually call for him like she had called on her friends when she needed them. "You made me yearn for you, and then you left me with no choice but to force me to try and move on from you." Jareth kept talking as he advanced forward, leaving Sarah with no choice but to take steps backward until her back was up against the white wall behind her. He pinned her there, lightly, with their faces inches apart and his arms caging her against the wall.

"You naïve woman, do you not understand? I'm in love with you!" And to seal his declaration, he kissed her, pulling her against him. Jareth had no intentions of letting Sarah get away a second time.

Sarah's heart was beating so fast she thought that it would burst as Jareth's lips pressed against hers, almost painfully, until her lips parted and then he deepened the kiss. It was a few moments before the need to breathe broke their kiss. The smile on Sarah's face matched his as they pulled apart. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain," she whispered against his lips.

Jareth continued to hold Sarah in his arms, tightly. He was honestly afraid that she wasn't real and this was all just a dream. A vision of his battered home flashed across his mind and the broken walls of the Labyrinth that refused to heal anymore. He blinked and he was back in his throne room, but Sarah wasn't there with him. With one last breath, he choked back his sorrow.

"Will my pain never end?" He was tired of the same dream, and the feelings that always followed said dream.

Sarah was dumbfounded when Jareth suddenly disappeared from her room. She looked around the room for him, trying to decipher the reason why he had vanished without a warning, but all she could find was the glittering residue he had left behind. With a frown, Sarah did something she had never thought she would ever do in a million years.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now." It took a couple seconds, for the goblins to surround her. They looked up at her with adoration, and she returned their smiles with one of her own.

"Where's your king?" Sarah asked the goblins. They looked up at her and smiled mischievously and disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. She thought that they had left her alone, but when she looked up she realized that she was back in the Labyrinth. More specifically, in Jareth's throne room. Her heart fell when she saw how defeated Jareth looked as if his world had fallen down around him. With a smirk that rivaled Jareth's, Sarah decided to repeat the words that Jareth had sung to her in the ballroom the night she had run the Labyrinth to save Toby.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone… but I'll be there for you as the world falls down," Sarah sang.

Jareth looked up at Sarah, and in an instant he was no longer sitting on his throne, he was standing before her. Sarah smiled up at him, and he sang along with her, albeit softer. As they sang together, they danced around the throne room, entranced by one another's voice.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars."

"Falling, falling in love as the world falls down…" their voices trailed out together, and they shared a soft kiss.

"Sarah, are you really here?"

"Yes, your majesty, I am."

"Such formalities are not necessary, especially for a Fae not of my court."

"But I just wished myself to you…That's not fair!"

"You say that so oft-"

"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your…queen."

"Sarah…"

"It's only forever-," Sarah was cut off by Jareth's lips crashing down on hers. It was several minutes before Jareth finished Sarah's sentence with a laugh.

"Not long at all…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading my songfic.** **Please, please review and if you see any errors, please let me know. Kindly. I am only human after all.**


End file.
